


C is for Culture

by somecreativeusername



Series: Alphabetical Punch Out drabbles [3]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername





	C is for Culture

**C is for Culture**

* * *

Mrs. Louis no longer celebrates Cinco de Mayo.

Her son has taught her so much about the cultures of other nations, and she found out there is near no significance of Cinco de Mayo to Mexico thanks to him. She found out about Bastille Day and its great significance to Glass Joe who goes to France to observe an important day to the French Revolution. She found out Aran Ryan is extremely superstitious, what with his constant use of upward pointing horseshoes. It took some research to find out why Great Tiger could be controversial and potentially resented by other Sikhs. She was intrigued that Don Flamenco often hums _The March of the Toreador_ even if it was originally sung in French. Hell, she found out on Hippo Island, a large burp after or during a meal is a great compliment to the chef.

She learned in the first place to be sensitive to culture from her husband, but her own son had only heightened her respect for other cultures. He had celebrated Oktoberfest with Von Kaiser, he has been very glad to observe national holidays with Super Macho Man and Mr. Sandman. She is proud of her son in so many ways, and his knowledge of other cultures and respect for them is one of many good things she never expected to come out of his boxing career, which she and Jerome were very hesitant to allow to begin. Mac is a wonderful young man, and she is proud of how her baby boy turned out. He turned out respectful, strong, and determined.

She no longer celebrates Cinco de Mayo. But she hopes maybe to go to Mexico September 16 to celebrate their independence with them.


End file.
